


Covid-19 no monogatari

by galantgalaxy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, COVID-19, Covid-19 is an oc, F/M, Parody, Romance, Valentine's Day, White Day, jokes on weebs, weeb jokes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galantgalaxy/pseuds/galantgalaxy
Summary: Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Jane décide de donner des chocolats à son Crush, Thorion.Il prévoit lui donner sa réponse au White day, comme on le fait au Japon.Cependant, un mystérieux personnage tente de faire couler cet amour avant même qu'il ne naisse.
Relationships: Jane Nehry/Thorion





	1. Le blondinet ténébreux

Jane cultivait dans son jardin secret une fleur qu’elle ne cultivait pas souvent : une Tulipe. Jane n’aimait pas cette fleur. Elle est moins belle qu’une marguerite et goûte moins bon qu’une pêche, donc elle ne sert à rien. Bon, elle avait une raison, et franchement, c’était plutôt ça qui était important. Jane était récemment tombée amoureuse avec un garçon allant à la même école qu’elle.

Jane pensait à lui jour et nuit sans même se rendre compte que cela pouvait se rapprocher de l’obsession. Non! L’amour était une bonne chose! Bref, Jane avait décidé de séduire l’élu de son cœur en lui offrant des biscuits faits maison et un petit bouquet de tulipes. Que voulez-vous! Ce garçon les aimait. En plus, il adorait la noix de coco, un aliment affreux à l’arôme plus que terrible.

Jane, lui pardonnant ses étranges goûts, lui ferait donc des biscuits à la noix de coco car elle savait que c’était ce qui lui donnerait le plus de chance d’avoir ce qu’elle voulait.

Jane mettait tout son cœur dans son ouvrage et ses biscuits avaient l’air potable, mais portaient la fragrance d’une moufette qu’on aurait gavée de Sno Balls. Autant se mettre de la moutarde dans le nez, pensa-t-elle en rangeant sa vaisselle.

Comme on le sait très bien, au Canada, tout le monde célèbre la Saint-Valentin comme on le fait au Japon. La société s’est mise d’accord pour que les filles soient celles qui doivent faire le premier pas quand elles convoitent quelqu’un. Le garçon, un mois plus tard, n’avait qu’à donner sa réponse. Évidemment, cette situation ne favorisait pas la création de couples de partenaires de même sexe, mais on s’en foutait pas mal.

Une fois à l’école, Jane tenait nerveusement le sac dans lequel elle avait mis le cadeau. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses bras. Et puis elle se sentait si fatiguée! Elle avait passé toute la nuit à se battre contre des monstrueuses crampes aux mollets. Un jour, elle se vengerait. Résultat : d’énormes cernes. Rien que de la colle chaude et un peu de fond de teint ne pouvaient pas arranger. Jane avait beau ressembler à une petite écolière blondinette et naïve, elle avait l’ambition de Jeff Bezos et la capacité d’enflammer les fourmis avec une loupe même dans une journée sans soleil. Oui, Jane avait une aura tellement forte que personne ne lui résistait.

À part, bien sûr, son chevalier fan de noix de coco et de Tulipes, Thorion.

Oui, bon son nom est bizarre, mais il est tellement craquant que Jane ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La blonde fut sortie de ses rêveries amoureuses par la voix d’un camarade pas particulièrement gentil de sa classe de philosophie, Jyukyu-kun, Jyukyu. Covid. Kun.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as dans ton sac Jane-chan? »

« Rien qui te concerne, Jyukyu-kun, et je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler ainsi. On ne se connait pas tant que ça, alors je préférerais que tu m’appelles Nehry-san »

Un subtil grognement sortit de bouche de Jyukyu, mais il prit la peine de formuler une réponse socialement acceptable.

« Mais ce n’est pas comme si j’étais méchant avec toi, Jane-chan. Je t’invite tout le temps à aller dévaliser un dépanneur avec moi après les cours et c’est toi qui refuse toujours. »

« Peut-être que je n’ai pas envie d’enfreindre la loi. Ça ne t’a jamais passé par la tête? » Jane dévisageait le mec. Son visage était désagréable à regarder. Au moins elle était assez gentille pour ne pas lui dire.

« Et la fois où je t’ai invité à manger un crème glacée alors?! Je ne savais que déguster des produits laitiers était un crime », dit-il avec un sarcasme débordant.

« C’était les funérailles de ma grand-mère! Je ne pouvais pas venir cette journée-là. Tu ne m’as jamais réinvité pour ça après », dit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Au fond elle blaguait, elle devrait être payée pour passer du temps avec lui plus que nécessaire. Déjà qu’elle faisait parfois des travaux d’équipe avec lui. Il était toujours volontaire pour travailler avec elle et Jane acceptait pour deux raison. D’abord, il avait une cote R de 60. Théoriquement, une réussite impossible, mais Jyukyu y arrivait sans qu’on puisse l’expliquer. Cependant, la raison principale était que le fabuleux, miraculeux Thorion n’était pas parmi les élèves de sa classe.

« J’ai pensé que tu n’aimais sûrement pas ça finalement… »

« Et pour les dépanneurs? Tu n’as pas pensé à la même chose? »

« Non… » Il parut blessé d’un coup Jane se sentit un peu mal « Mais j’ai pensé qu’après tous les travaux d’équipe qu’on a faits ensemble, j’aurais cru que tu voudrais passer du temps avec moi parfois. »

« Écoute, je suis désolée si je te l’apprends, mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée à passer du temps avec toi à l’extérieur. »

« Donc tu ne m’as pas fait de chocolat de Saint-Valentin? »

« Non, maitenant, stp, laisses-moi aller en cours. »

« Je te suis! On est dans la même classe » dit-il en souriant, mais avec un fond d’amertume perceptible à cause de son ton plus triste qu’à l’habitude.

Thorion prit une pose élégante avant de se lancer dans l’émotion.

« Si la lune vous souris, c’est que vous devez avoir l’air plus appétissante qu’une raclette! Et puis Jane, Ça sonne comment? Y ai-je mis le meilleur de mon jeu d’acteur? »

Jane trouvait qu’entre le personnage et l’acteur, il y a avait peu de différence. Les deux étaient si romanesques « C’était très bien Thorion-kun! Je crois que si tu ajoutais un peu de passion dans le mot « raclette », ce serait encore mieux. »

« Très bien! Je vais prendre ça en note. »

Jane aimait tellement passer du temps avec Thorion. Il était si cultivé et instruit que Jane pensait qu’il avait une deuxième tête pour y mettre un deuxième cerveau. Hypothèse ridicule, Jane. Il était un des acteurs les plus prometteurs du programme de théâtre du Cégep et il allait graduer en juin. Jane devait lui dévoiler la nature de ses sentiments avant qu’il parte étudier à l’étranger. Sinon, la relation qu’ils avaient bâtie serait réduite à rien du tout.

Ils ont même commencé à s’appeler mutuellement par leurs prénoms il y a environ un mois. Jane, comme toutes les fans de manga pour jeunes filles, y vit le signe d’un amour éventuel.

Il faut dire que même le début de leur relation était imprégné de la destinée céleste du cerisier divin, peu importe ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Pour résumer (oui, vous avez compris, c’est le temps d’un long flashback de backstory), Jane a eu des premières années difficiles au secondaires. Ses camarades la plaquaient contre son pupitre et écrivaient des insultes sur son casier. La résilience de la jeune fille fut cependant assez puissante pour la sortir du gouffre. Après un dramatique épisode de pleurnichage aux toilettes, Jane sut qu’elle devait changer.

Elle se mit à faire du Tai Chi et découvrit sa force intérieure. Ainsi, elle put acquérir un don rare et surhumain : la confiance en soi. Aujourd’hui, Jane se sent bien dans sa peau, mais tous les jeunes complexés s’en éloignent car ils craignent qu’elle les écrase de par son simple regard. En revanche, Jane restait à peu près la même personne dans le reste de sa vie. Elle aime encore les sushis, les animes et tous ces trucs de weeb. Et après toute cette transformation aussi connue sous le nom de puberté, Jane n’avait jamais été trop méchante avec d’autres. Elle s’est même toujours montrée respectueuse avec Jyukyu-kun.

Mais un beau jour. Le plus beau des jours de la vie de Jane, les bonbons étaient en rabais chez Bulk Barn. En venant acheter cinq kilogrammes de Skittles et de Oh Henry, Jane aperçut un garçon trop stylé. _1m 75, des cheveux blonds mal peignées (mais propres), un jean slim un peu déchiré et des yeux d’émeraude? C’est un Protagoniste, ça se voit! Je vais aller lui parler._

Il était en train de carrément de vider le bac de ceintures acidulées avant de se tourner vers Jane qui, elle, le fixait.

« Oui? »

« Euuuuhhh… Ano… » _Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec mes pouvoirs ?! Normalement, un garçon de mon âge me supplierait déjà que je daigne le regarder. Confiance en moi, ne me lâche pas maintenant._

« Hé! C’est toi qui vient de prendre tous les Skittles? » s’écria-t-il en pointant le sac que Jane tenait

_Ah il est trop beau et son aura est si puissante! Je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps_

« Oui, mais si tu en veux, tu devras me donner un peu de tes ceintures surettes. »

« Oh? Tu négocies? Je pensais que tu serais assez gentille pour m’en donner un peu. »

Jane respectait cet adversaire qui ne croulait pas à ses pieds, mais n’était pas vraiment impressionnée par sa tentative. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende un petit rire coquin de sa part. Ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés vers ce qui allait causer sa perte. Le sourire éclatant de Thorion l’aveuglait et elle n’avait d’autre choix que d’accepter sa défaite.

Elle rougit et regarda de côté, attendant son châtiment tandis que son cœur battait étrangement fort.

« T’inquiètes pas! Je suis pas si méchant. Tu voudrais partager après qu’on ait fini nos achats? »

Jane saisit cette chance de se reprendre avec joie « Partante! »

Fin du flashback.

Jane regardait le flashback sans prêter attention aux choses dans son environnement. Thorion en profita pour entrer subtilement dans la bulle de Jane. « Hé Jane, tu es toujours là? »

« Hashf;oa! Excuse-moi, Thorion-kun, j’étais dans la lune. »

Il lui sourit amicalement sans avoir conscience de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. La jeune fille rougit sous l’effet de la proximité.

« Hmm… Thorion? »

« Oui? »

Elle agitait nerveusement ses doigts en s’apprêtant à lui confier ses sentiments.

« Je t’ai fait des biscuits de Saint-Valentin! » Cria-t-elle.

Cependant, il ne répondit pas sur le champ, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Et… j’ai des sentiments romantiques pour toi. Un gros daisuki! »

« Arigathanks gozaimuch, Jane. Je vais te donner ma réponse au White Day », lui dit-il simplement. Cet aise qu’il avait en toute situation, c’est ça qui l’avait fait tomber en amour avec lui. Au début, elle était même jalouse que quelqu’un ait une aussi grande confiance en soi. Pas une teinte de rouge de plus sur ses joues, pas de moiteur perceptible sur ses mains, pas de cœurs dans les yeux, rien.

Il prit le sac, le rangea et continua sa conversation comme si les derniers instants n’avaient pas eu lieu.

Ainsi, Jane rentra chez elle, ses biscuits donnés à son prince. Elle ouvrit la télé au poste de nouvelles annonçant qu’un énième dépanneur venait d’être cambriolé cette semaine. _Rien de nouveau._ Elle joua à Pokémon go et à Ballet ballet transformation, mais rien ne dissipait son immanquable appréhension du White Day. 


	2. L'idée cadeau et Jyukyu, le malaimé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que l'antagoniste, Jyukyu Covid, met en marche son plan pour empêcher Thorion de ravir le coeur de Jane, Thorion cherche une idée de cadeau pour Jane.

Elle m’aime! Un gros « daisuki » comme elle a dit! Omg!  
Les neurones de Thorion faisaient un party dans tous son corps. Il avait les hormones dans le tapis, comme on dit. Des poils lui pousseraient peut-être dans les yeux dans quelques jours, mais qu’importe. La fille de ses rêves venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Il n’avait pas cru que ce serait possible. Jane lui paraissait tellement inatteignable, comme la douce chair d’une noix de coco protégée par une coquille robuste.  
Il retournait chez lui en flottant sur un nuage. Celui de la pub de Skittles.  
Il passa devant ses parents qui écoutaient les nouvelles. Un vol atroce venait d’être commis.  
Thorion se mit à son ordinateur afin de commencer son projet. Il n’allait pas décevoir Jane. Elle méritait la réponse la plus romantique qui soit.  
Remue-méninges : Un bain moussant saveur réglisse sure, un bouquet de roses génétiquement modifiées pour attraper les moustiques au vol, une carte cadeau de chez Ordene  
Mais était-ce suffisant? Ou peut-être était-ce trop grandissime pour Jane. Pensant lui offrir des bijoux, il s’imagina qu’elle puisse réagir de manière contente telle « Wow, c’est tellement mon style! Thorion, tu es si fantastique malgré tes cheveux jamais peignés! » ou de manière déçue telle « Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de fille qu’on séduit avec un cadeau si ordinaire? Thorion, reviens dans 5 ans avec une réponse digne de ce nom ».  
Mouais… une carte cadeau de chez Ordene  
Ok Thorion! Tu peux y arriver!  
Il mit la main sur des vieux manga shoujo de sa sœur à la recherche de quoi ne pas offrir. Car si ça se trouve dans un manga, ce n’est pas assez original.  
Une Masterball, un évoli, un foulard blanc trop stylé ou un fouet magique qui se transforme en eau ne sont tous donc pas de bon cadeaux…  
Pourtant, Jane avait la dent sucrée. Que lui ferait-t-il plaisir? Des Pocky, jamais de la vie! Les macarons non plus, car Marinade a voulu en offrir à Adryen dans Marvelous Scarabée.  
Thorion finit par s’investir accidentellement dans l’histoire d’un manga où les membres d’une famille riche se transforment parfois en condiments s’ils ressentaient des émotions fortes. Afin d’éviter ce genre d’événement, la famille était recluse et restait dans son grand manoir, à l’abri des étrangers. Un jour, une femelle pauvre est allée s’abriter près du manoir. Un garçon de son âge l’accueillit, mais peu de temps après elle découvrit le secret de la famille. Elle toucha la main le garçon qui lui offrit un asile et il devint sous ses yeux un pot de ketchup.  
Le patron de la famille voulut exclure cette jeune femme pauvre, mais Ketchup la défendit. Oh! Il est en amour avec elle! Moutarde-kun, était le seul avec assez de caractère pour aller étudier à l’école sans crainte de devenir de la moutarde. Lui et Ketchup ne s’entendaient pas bien. La jeune fille se retrouvait toujours à calmer les deux garçons. Elle pleurait toujours. Aah elle me gosse! Elle pleure tout le temps quand ils se chicanent. À chaque fois, les deux garçons se transformaient. Après tout, aucun garçon ne résistait au larmes d’une jeune fille. De vrais gentlemen! Devrais-je me transformer en sac de Skittles pour que Jane m’aime plus? Je la ship avec Ketchup! Un jour elle réussit à l’embrasser sans qu’il se transforme en ketchup et sa malédiction fut ainsi rompue. Ils vécurent heureux pour l’éternité. OMG Cliché! 

Mais Trêve de condiments! Thorion devait trouver le cadeau idéal en un mois. Un cadeau qui ferait de ce White Day le meilleur de tous pour Jane… Tonikanyways. Il avait aussi un devoir pour demain.  
En chaque mâle au cœur brisé se cachait un monstre potentiel. Le cœur de Jyukyu-kun était brisé comme une fraise passée dans le malaxeur. Il était en cavale pour la cinquième fois ce mois-ci.  
Jyukyu ne voulait qu’être aimé par quelqu’un de gentil, intelligent et confiant. Dans un monde où la plupart des gens ont la profondeur de figurants et de personnages secondaires inutiles, seule Jane avait réussi à conquérir son cœur. Cependant, apprendre aujourd’hui qu’elle ne l’appréciait pas du tout, donc qu’il n’avait aucune chance, et qu’elle avait le béguin pour cet énergumène otaku, donc qu’il n’avait absolument aucune chance, le choqua au point où il eut besoin de se défouler en volant tout l’argent sur lequel il posa ses yeux. Un centre commercial entièrement dévalisé en un coup, un crime atroce dont la seule preuve conclusive est l’absence complète d’argent et de bonbons.  
Jyukyu, les poches pleines de friandises et d’argent, se rendit au fond d’une ruelle qu’il aimait bien. Il y croisait régulièrement des chats de gouttières, sa seule source d’affection. La pluie se mit à tomber, mettant l’ambiance appropriée pour une scène triste.  
Il s’écroula dramatiquement au sol, la raison de ses jours sur terre plus obscurcie qu’avant le jour où il vit Jane pour la première fois. Un beau jour d’hiver, elle revenait d’Australie et était habillée comme s’il faisait chaud. Il voulut lui prêter son manteau par galanterie, mais elle lui répondit :  
« Comme si j’allais laisser la météo me dire comment m’habiller! Elle peut aller se faire voir, cette pétasse. »  
Il n’oublierait jamais ces mots. Jane dominerait un jour le monde à ses côtés. Oui.

Non.  
« Que faire! Jane! Pourquoi lui? Il a le cerveau de la taille d’un kiwi! D’un KIWI! Je t’aime Jane Je t’aiiiiiiiiime! »  
Il criait gravement, ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie. Il ne sut pas quoi faire, ne sut pas comment vivre avec ce sentiment de jalousie, de convoitise. Jane avait le plus grand potentiel. Il ne laisserait personne le ruiner.  
« THhHhHhoOoOORRrrrRriIOOOoOoONNN! Tu n’auras jamais Jane! Tu ne pourras jamais lui donner sa réponse du White Day! JAMAIS!!! Jane, je vais t’ouvrir les yeux, tu verras qu’il est un vaurien, que tu es une déesse parmi les mortels de ce monde. »  
Jyukyu se releva, la suite de son plan déjà en tête. Au même moment, les policiers qui suivirent les emballages de bonbons que le criminel avait semé par mégarde accoururent dans la ruelle.  
« Halte-là, brigand! »  
Ils brandissaient déjà leurs matraques vers lui.  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers eux, sourit diaboliquement et claqua des doigts. L’obscurité prit d’assaut les environs et la ruelle entière fut plongée dans un noir encre. Il frappa rapidement un policier dans le dos et prit la fuite en direction opposée, laissant le reste de ses adversaires à se frapper involontairement entre eux en pensant qu'ils touchaient la bonne cible. Il était Covid Jyukyu; cambrioleur, prince des ténèbres, homonyme d’un dangereux virus encore inconnu et génie en mathématiques, personne ne l’arrêterait. 

Ce soir-là, dans son repère, Jyukyu se fit couler un bain moussant aux pêches afin de changer les idées. C’était bien plus confortable que rester dans ses vêtements froids et mouillés. Il relaxa un dernier moment avant de préparer sa première attaque.  
Si Thorion veut acheter un cadeau, il n’aura d’autre choix que d’acheter quelque chose… Les magasins doivent donc fermer. Il pourrait aussi l’inviter à un restaurant ou à un événement… Toutes ces possibilités doivent être anéanties!  
Demain, il serait déjà samedi, ce qui signifiait que Thorion pourrait déjà acheter le cadeau. Le génie du mal avait beau être puissant, il n’avait aucune idée comment faire fermer tous les commerces de la région en une nuit.  
Finalement, garder des pangolins malades dans son sous-sol allait peut-être lui servir. Jyukyu avait des agents pathogènes potentiellement puissant à sa disposition. Il pourrait contaminer Thorion à l’aide de ses compagnons à écailles et cela lui laisserait du temps pour la suite des choses.  
De démoniaques gloussements déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Cela réveilla les voisins. 

Il ouvra la porte de son sous-sol avec vigueur et prépara l’échantillon qu’il espérait être assez virulent pour mettre fin au dessein romantique de cette fripouille de Thorion. Collecter du mucus de Pangolin n’était pas une tâche plaisante, mais si elle pouvait lui permettre d’arriver à ses fins, il n’y voyait aucun problème.  
Une fois le mucus extrait, il le distribua entre deux seringues. Il devait faire vite. L’aube approchait et Thorion n’attendrait pas un jour de plus avant de débuter sa quête. Jyukyu se munit d’une seringue et quitta sa demeure d’un pas décidé. 

Thorion se sentait bizarre. Avant même qu’il ouvre l’œil, son cou le démangeait. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Un étrange inflammation ornait le dessus de sa clavicule droite. Il voulut s’informer sur la nature de ce mal grâce à la magie de l’Internet. Une piqûre d’insecte, sûrement. Allez consulter votre médecin si vous remarquez d’autres symptômes. Comme toujours, quoi.  
Mais cette piqûre de pacotille n’allait pas gâcher sa journée. Thorion était un artiste; chaque journée était un canevas qu’il lui fallait réussir. Il se vêtit de pantalons cargos kakis bien serrés autour des mollets et d’un t-shirt rouge. Il enfila des espadrilles et mis un collier avec une dent de requin autour de son cou. Ses cheveux blonds rayonnaient de propreté, mais restaient indomptables. Cela faisait partie de son charme. Et pour parer le froid de février, il mit une veste à capuche noire qui lui allait comme un gant, comme tout ce qu’il porte.  
Thorion s’assura mentalement de rappeler au lectorat qu’il est important de savoir exactement à quoi sa tenue ressemble. Ce n’est que bien habillé qu’un homme peut conquérir le monde. Ou le cœur de la fille pour qui il a le béguin.  
Il se rendit au centre commercial pour trouver le meilleur présent du monde. Il ne trouverait peut-être pas aujourd’hui, ni même demain. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.  
Chez Ordene, il vit un ravissant pendentif en argent, mais il n’aurait l’air que d’un vulgaire trombone à côté de l’incommensurable beauté de sa déesse.  
Il vit de beaux vêtements chez Losers et Warm Subjects, mais apprécierait-elle vraiment un chandail avec un chat surpris criant « N-nyani ?! » Peut-être. Il l’acheta en hésitant. Ce serait quand même une belle trouvaille.  
En sortant de la boutique, le précieux chandail se fit arracher de ses mains. Un gamin masqué fuyait déjà vers d’autres boutiques avec son item en main.  
« Halte-là, voyou! »

Il pourchassa le gamin dans la foule, prenant soin de ne pas pousser de vieilles dames dans son passage.  
Il avait payé 4000 pour ce chandail. Même si ce n’était pas la fin du monde, hors de question que quelqu’un puisse se jouer de lui aussi facilement.  
Arrivé aux toilettes du centre commercial, le voleur s’appuya contre le mur, essoufflé. Thorion n’avait quand même pas pu le rattrap… « Ce n’est pas très sympa. »  
Le gamin masqué sursauta en raison de la soudaine apparition de Thorion tout juste à côté de lui.  
« Nos regards se sont croisé. J’imagine que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »  
Une musique agitée retentit, signifiant le début d’un combat (pokemon).  
Guillaume le criminel amateur veut se battre!

« Quoi!? Je ne veux pas me battre, je veux fuir! », protesta le voleur.  
Un message vint cependant l’avertir qu’il n’était pas possible de quitter un duel contre quelqu’un. Il utilisa donc Gémissement plaintif.  
Thorion rit un peu. Quel adversaire faible.  
Thorion utilisa Etherion!  
De la lumière jaillit de nulle-part et envahit la pièce. Guillaume laissa s’échapper un petit cri avant d’être englouti dans l’attaque de Thorion.  
Guillaume est K.O. Thorion gagne 120 points d’exp. Vous avez remporté 536 ₽  
Le combat prit fin. Guillaume gisait lamentablement à côté du siège de porcelaine tout crade.  
Tu n’as ce que tu méritais, connard.  
Thorion ramassa le chandail et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n’avait pas le temps pour des bagarres insignifiantes.  
« Tu ne pourras jamais l’emporter, Thorion, », lâcha Guillaume faiblement, « tu n’es pas assez fort. ». Il tentait de se redresser en s’appuyant sur la toilette, mais manquait de force.  
« Qu’insinues-tu, vilain? »  
« Il est déjà trop tard. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es déjà mort. »  
« Nani? »  
« Et oui. Notre maitre aura ta peau. Son plan est déjà enclenché. »  
Thorion leva un sourcil incrédule.  
« Tes phrases vagues ne m’aident pas. Dis un truc utile, ou tais-toi. »  
Suite au silence de Guillaume, Thorion sortit de la pièce.

Il continua à regarder dans les boutiques pendant quelques minutes, toujours dans le même but, Sauver Noël Un cadeau pour Jane! Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause du combat de tout à l’heure, mais le protagoniste blondinet se sentait un peu étourdit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais voulu insérer une image dans ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Si vous pourriez m'indiquer, ce serait sympa!


End file.
